Nightingale
by platform-shoes12
Summary: All it took was a hair ornament, a camera, and a mad woman to destroy my perfect life. Standard Disclaimer Applies. 2nd revision going on. first chapter is up.


_All it took was a hair ornament, a camera, and a mad woman to destroy my perfect life.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES

* * *

_  
.o.O.o.

**Front Page News!**

**Uchiha clan matriarch hands the ornament to a female doctor! **

.o.O.o.

* * *

See, here's how it happened.

It was my day off from the hospital but I decided to come anyway. I had nothing better to do at my place so I thought perhaps it'd be better for me to give a hand to my colleagues at the hospital. Later, I wished I stayed within the confines of my home. Why?

When i first entered the hospital I knew today was a busy day (this was fine with me). Nurses were in a state of panic and gurneys were being rolled in from different directions (still fine with me). I almost smiled when my colleagues praised God when they saw me there.

"Dr. Haruno, It's been a busy day!"

"...so glad you're here!"

"...had a patient, head stuck in a fish bowl..."

"ER full of people...still had to do my rounds..."

I decided to tell them to calm down. Then a new patient was brought in and my colleagues almost wilted in depression (still fine with me).  
"It's alright, i'll take this case." (still fine with me until...) And again, I wish I hadn't.

It turned out that the woman had another heart attack...an occurrence that seemed to happen more often these days. But she's already calmed down and i was coolly checking her previous medical records. "Doctor," she called out. I looked up and was surprised that the woman was already awake. I helped her sit up. "Am I going to die?"

"Of course not!"

Imagine my surprise when the lady said "Damn. Don't tell my son that." I chuckled a little. "Why? Do you want your son to worry about you constantly?"

"No. I want my son married."

I raised a brow. "Will your death help then?"

The woman had a crazy look on her face. "Not really. I do not want to die yet...not until i see my son tying the knot with a female doctor."

"What? Why would you want a female doctor to be your daughter-in-law?" I returned the clipboard on the foot of the bed.

"You certainly are a pretty one, aren't you?" And i was stupid not to note the change in the subject of our tete-a-tete.

"Me? No, I'm not." Well the woman knows how to flatter, that much i can say. "Okay, Uchiha-san, I've studied your past medical records and my recommendation is that we continue with your medication. You'd only have to take the pills three times a day. They're safe even if you haven't eaten yet." I took a pill and a glass of water from the tray on the bedside. "Here, drink this."

The woman turned her head the other way. "I won't do that."

"But you have to! Come on, drink this." I offered her the pill but she kept on turning away. I'm used to this type of patients but let me tell you something: my stock of patience today is unbelievably short.  
"Uchiha-san, drink this or we'll have to—" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

The woman's eyes turned sharp with anger, "How dare you give me an ultimatum! Don't you know who I am?"

The woman was practically shaking in anger by this time. That would be bad for her condition so i decided to backpedal a bit (even though I've been itching to tell her "No, duh. I don't know you! That much is obvious."). "Gomenasai, Uchiha-san. Please drink this."

"No. My son won't believe that I'm drinking them anyway. He thinks I'm vent on dying and he blames me every time i get one of those darned attacks."

I frowned. Her son must be a real bastard. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is that the only thing bothering you?"

"And if i say yes?"

"Then maybe we can find a remedy for that. It might be a good idea that, just in case your son doubts you again, we have a proof that you drink your medicine. We'll take a photo to show him." That was the stupidest idea I've ever come up with but the crazy woman's eyes glowed (so I was thankful for a moment) before dimming again (this sucks).

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I think that's a great idea but i just suddenly missed my daughter. She used to take care of me and assist me in taking these things."

"I'll tell you what. What if, for now, i pretend to be your daughter? Would you drink your medicine by then?"

The woman nodded. I asked a nurse to call a photographer for us but the woman insisted that their family's own photographer should be called. She gave the nurse a piece of paper with the number and a short message. "Give it to him when he arrives," she'd said and settled comfortably to her bed.

Fifteen minutes later the photographer arrived. I realized there was something off about his appearance or was it just his vest? I don't really know back then but I gave him instructions that he should take a picture of Uchiha Mikoto-san drinking the pill. I felt really stupid, standing there waiting for the flash as I handed the pill over to Uchiha-san. But...

"Matte, Matte," the woman pulled out a particularly large ornament from the bag that was with her when she came in. "If you're going to pretend you're my daughter," she whispered to me, "then you should wear this. She always wears this," and her eyes had been watery that I all but stupidly took pity on her. I took the hair ornament and placed it on my head. Then there was a flash. And that was when my life went down the drain.

* * *

.o.O.o.

_Doctor Haruno Sakura, age 23, had just been crowned the new matriarch of the Uchiha clan.  
She's now the dutiful wife of Senator Uchiha Sasuke made legal by  
the ancient wedding rites (of passing the maternal heirloom) for powerful clans still recognized today.  
The Uchiha family still remains quiet about the date set for the ceremonial wedding._

.o.O.o.

* * *

I belatedly realized that the "family" photographer the crazy woman asked for was the photo journalist of the local newspaper. That was why his vest was worn on the wrong side... the company logo was imprinted at the back and at the front. And i had stupidly posed for him.

Now you would think I must be pretty stupid to not know that taking the ornament was some form of a symbolic "responsibility acceptance". And you're right. That's because I did not grow up in Japan even if both my parents are Japanese. My father was an ambassador of the Japanese government to Hawaii and that was where I spent my entire childhood. I went to Scotland for college and returned here for my first internship. I didn't know a single thing about the Japanese culture except for the language. I'm not proud of these facts but I just feel like defending myself for the bout of stupidity I have unabashedly and unconsciously committed.

Two days passed since that incident. And now...

I find myself seated in the most tastefuly furnished neo-modern room I've ever been in staring into the cold, calculating eyes of my _husband.

* * *

_-fin-

* * *

**AND SHE's BACK!**

**Platform-shoes12's note: Hey! I'm still alive. Hehe. I've just been on hiatus for **_**quite **_**a while.**

**I decided to re-write the whole story because i sinceriously find writing "supernatural" genre hard—PLUS i'm not one of the cream-of-the-crop super-duper-uber-mega-ultra creative five-star writers of fantasy and romance. So I'm going to settle for another (hopefully not) boring plot. Another thing I'd like to apologize for are the grammar/spelling/semantic errors. I've been out-of-touch with the writing world so I really forgot how this thing called "writing" works (not that i claim to be an excellent writer before).  
**

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**I'm not really sure how I'm going to replace the "earrings" thing...that's why i settled for family heirlooms being handed down to certain people. I'm not really sure if Japan practices handing down heirlooms as part of a wedding rite (even to an informal one). I'm also not sure if it even signified betrothal at all. All things in here is fictitious so...**

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! : ) (I'm desperate haha)


End file.
